1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise apparatus wherein the same mounts a bicycle thereon and includes variable resistance means to vary resistance in use of the bicycle on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise apparatus have been utilized in the prior art to adapt and accommodate conventional bicycles onto a support structure. The support structure has utilized spaced rollers to position the rear drive wheel of the associated bicycle in a manner to effect exercise in its use while enabling utilization of the bicycle within a limited space or interior environment. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,365 wherein spaced rollers are mounted within a framework organization to secure a bicycle thereto in a manner consistent with the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,782 to Blackburn provides a further example of a prior art exercise device wherein a support framework secures an associated axle of a bicycle relative thereto to enable engagement of the tire of the bicycle with a resistance roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,597 to Adler provides a bicycle support device utilizing a vertical frame member mounting a single roller thereto with a "U" shaped support mounting the bicycle to the frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,502 to Messineo utilizes a "U" shaped bracket member to support the spaced frame rails of an associated bicycle thereto to enable the bicycle to be maintained in a spaced relationship relative to a floor for support thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,194 to Previtali provides a bicycle training apparatus wherein the same provides a support framework for securing the bicycle in engagement with resistance rollers as another example of a typical prior art exercise device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved exercise apparatus which addresses the problems of readily accommodating a variable resistance device to an exercise apparatus supporting a bicycle thereon and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.